A Year of Frost
by Detectivetk
Summary: Jack Frost finally finds that one person that can believe in him and she had been spending months trying to help others to believe to. Little does Jack know that its more than just the fact that she can believe that draws him to her, he's prepared to do anything for her yet he doesn't know what love is. He's never experienced it before. Along with that he has to help the guardians.
1. Part 1

Snow. Snow was the one thing she wouldn't live without. She sat there in front of the window waiting. Fog started to appear on the window and a smile dawned on her face. The fire was crackling behind her, begging for attention as it threw warmth through her legs. Her usually tanned looking skin was positively pale due to the winter weather that had just arrived. But there was no snow yet. The weather man had said that the snow would appear today and she sat there hoping. Her face was propped up by her hand and her knees were tired from kneeling there, waiting for the snow to fall. She made a sound and fell back finally given up on sitting there for what seemed like hours. She rested against the warmth of her carpet looking up at the window. That's when she saw it. The smallest speck of white floating down. She eagerly leapt up and pushed the window open. She let her hand feel the coldness of winter. Small snowflakes fell lightly into her hand as if they were being placed into her palm.

She closed the window excited and ran into her own room. She grabbed a blue hoodie and pulled it over her Alice in wonderland nightie. She ran outside. She was barefoot and the coldness of winter hit her. She didn't care if she froze out here tonight. It was the first night of winter and nothing could make her happier. She stood outside her house, the doors wide open. Enough snow had fallen to cover the grass but only by an inch. As she walked she could feel the white snow mix with the grass and dirty but she didn't care. Small snowflakes fell into her hair forming a sort of tiara across her dark brown hair. She smiled to herself, a small smile.

Her rough feet felt the softness of the new born snow as she walked towards her small house. The seventeen year old girl acted like a child when it came to snow and winter. Her parents always knew it. She lived in a small house now, away from her parents in a place that snowed on most occasions. She was yet to turn eighteen this year but the time was soon arriving.

She closed the doors behind her and walked over to the kitchen. She put on the silver kettle and waited for the steam to rise from the water. When she got bored of waiting she walked over to the couch nearby. She took off her blue hoodie and draped it over the arm of the couch. It was her favourite hoodie, originally it was her older brother's but he was off in Australia now. He preferred the heat. The hoodie was far too big for her but it kept her warm.

When she heard the sound of the kettle she walked over and made herself some hot chocolate. Perfect for this weather. There were many reasons behind why she loved winter but the most prominent reason was because of its beauty. Sometimes she thought that nobody could see that beauty, and that no one would be able to see that beauty but that was okay because it meant she had all this beauty to herself. How she longed for another companion to experience this beauty and how she wished she could talk to winter himself. Winter knew all of her secrets that was when she was most vulnerable. She has happy but yet sad but most of all she was true.

She took her mug of hot chocolate and wandered over to the window. She pulled up a chair and sat in front of it. Instead of watching TV she watched the winter fall. She let the warm liquid touch her cold lips and she took in every scent of it. When she looked up fog and frost detained the window. Small spirals of snowflakes appeared on the window. She frowned. How was that possible? Snowflakes just randomly appearing to make a pattern. She shrugged it off and smiled at its beauty. She heard the ring of her phone and she walked over to her room to pick it up. It was a text from her older brother saying, 'it's the first day of snow isn't it?' she smiled and texted him yes before putting the phone back down on her bed. She walked back over to the living room. Her fingers found the switch to the radio and she sat back down in her chair. She hummed to the song before singing parts of it.

"Jack Frost nipping at your nose," she sang and continued to hum her eyes closed. She smiled to herself and opened her eyes to take a sip of her hot chocolate. Her legs were up against the window sill and she was casually rocking back and forth. When she looked up at the window she noticed that it was covered in a pattern of frost but that wasn't the only thing she noticed. Tuffs of pure white hair hung there. And that's when she realised that two perfectly blue wide eyes were staring at her. She fell backwards in her chair due to the sudden startle of those perfect eyes. She squealed slightly as her head hit the ground. Her legs hanging over the edge of the chair as she rubbed her head. She propped herself up muttering 'ow' as she continued to rub her head. The hot chocolate had gone all over her clothes and the mug hit the floor and broke. She groaned in anguish. She stood up and pushed the chair back up. Her eyes wandered over to window and there was no one to be found. She rushed over and pushed open the window to look for him. Her head was greeted with the cool air but she found no one. She closed the window in frustration. When she turned around those cool blue eyes greeted her. Her own eyes widened and she had no words.

"People are so clumsy, I should probably fix that mug, I wonder if she's noticed yet," he said pacing back and forth. All she could do was stare at the boy. He looked around eighteen maybe even nineteen but what he was wearing spoke differently. He wore a white button up shirt and its sleeves were rolled up. On top of that was a dark brown vest along with a dark brown cape to match. He wore it proudly. He had lightly tanned shorts that stopped mid-thigh and held what appeared to be a long stick with a hook on the end. It was just any ordinary stick and she knew that. The stick had swirls of blue appearing on it and frost that started from his hand and went either way to find the ends. She continued staring at him, wide eyed and without words. He was gorgeous and she blushed at the first thought of it, she didn't usually blush but there was something about him that gave off warmth even though he seemed so cold. His skin so pale but his nose and the tops of his ears with tinted with redness. She looked down. He wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Oh wow, there's a mess on the floor. Why aren't people so light footed like I? It doesn't matter anyway, she'll probably go clean up herself and I'll clean up this mess," he continued talking to himself as he walked back and forth unaware that she was just standing there, "What am I doing? Why did the moon send me here?"

She took small steps towards the odd boy. He continued walking back and forth. As he turned away again she grabbed his hand and he looked up startled. He lifted up into the air and shot backwards pulling the girl along with him. She kept her grip on him and as the boy hit the wall she hit him. Her head less than a centimetre away from his chest. He was a whole head taller than her. She looked up at him, not realising that she still had a grip on his hand. He did nothing about that.

He blinked a few times, "Can you, see me?"

"Well I'm pretty sure we've proven that," she blushed realising that she was gripping his hand. She let go and walked away before turning around to look at him.

"You can see me?" an ecstatic smile like a twelve year old kid appeared on his face.

"Of course I can see you, why wouldn't I be able to see you? Why were you hanging off my roof?"

He chuckled, the cutest chuckle she had ever heard. "You can hear me? You can see me? Oh my God this is brilliant. This is beyond brilliant."

"Hey! Hello!" she waved her hand in front of him, "I have questions!"

"I'm sorry," he chuckled smiling at her, "It's just, no one has ever seen me in 300 years, well you know other than the Easter bunny. But I swear he's a kangaroo."

"Oh really I never would've thought- wait hang on a second. What are you on about? 300 years? Easter bunny? Are you delusional? Did you hit your head? Or fall from my roof?"

"Oh I haven't even introduced myself, I'm Jack Frost," he smiled and put out his hand. She looked at it worried but shook his hand anyway. It was cold, almost like ice. She didn't notice it before but she noticed it now.

"Um hi?" she looked at him confused.

"Hi, hello. You saw me on the roof top then. That would be why you fell over. Why don't you clean yourself up? I'll take care of the mug," he smirked. She smiled shyly and looked down at herself. She made a noise that sounded like a squeak and grabbed her hoodie before running off to her room. She looked at herself in the mirror. Hot chocolate stains were over her nightie. It was her favourite one too. She gripped at it and tried to hall it below her knees. There was a fairly attractive guy in her living room and he saw her in her nightie, and her nightie shows that her thighs clang together and that she isn't a skinny Hollywood model. She groaned.

When she appeared in the living room again she was wearing black jeans and a purple tank top. She would've pulled on her hoodie but she didn't want to risk ruining it. She saw her mug on the coffee table, it was fixed perfectly. She walked over to the fire and put it out, the crackling and burning was starting to annoy her and she wanted to enjoy the cold air for a while. She didn't see Jack anywhere so she turned to two windows and opened them, letting the cold air flow through.

"Sorry I startled you," he smiled at her, floating over onto the arm of her couch, "You see I'm what you would call a spirit. Spirit of winter it would seem. The moon was the only one to take notice as it was the first thing I ever saw. Other than the guardians of course."

"Okay, so you're a winter spirit great…"

"I'm not a winter spirit I'm the winter spirit. I am winter; I make the snowflakes and blizzards. I cover your lawn in pure white, its beauty beyond imagination."

"What about the whole seeing thing?"

"Well I have no idea how you saw me, I don't really know much about this but all I do know is I haven't spoken to another human in years."

"But you've spoken to the Easter bunny?" he could hear the odd tone in her voice.

"You don't believe me?"

"I don't even know you!"

"Then explain this," he smirked, a mischievous smirk that she knew she would always remember. He floated suddenly over to her. She couldn't tell if he floated or just had soft steps but still he was absolutely silent and graceful. He put at his hand and she took it. Slowly he flew out of the window dragging her out with him. It was like she had no weight to him, he could easily lift her up as they flew out the window. Her grip tightened on Jack as she saw the beauty of the snow.

"Oh my God," was all she managed to say. Jack looked down at her and smiled. He moved suddenly and let go of her. She screamed his name but seconds later his arm found his way around her waist.

"Don't ever let go of me again!" her stare was hard. He chuckled and pulled her closer. It was like she was flying with peter pan. She buried her head into his collar and she could feel his head move to look at her but soon he was looking back up. After an unknown amount of time she found her feet reaching wet grass. She looked up at Jack and he just smiled. She turned around to see a lake one that was very familiar to her. In the corner there was a tree house that was broken and the lake water was slightly muggy. There were flowers all around it. It was the one place that winter hadn't come to yet. She smiled.

"I came here as a kid, with my brother, that's our tree house over there," she smiled at Jack who's arm was loosely around here.

"I know."

"Slightly creepy Jack," she smiled at him.

"No," he shook his head, "I've known who you are for years now, you were the only person who ever believed in winter, not just believe that it was there but you just believed in it. You believed in its beauty."

"This place is beautiful during winter," she looked at it.

"And it's about time winter came," he smiled moving his arm away. His hands moved along with his staff making snow appear and frost. Snowflakes hit her head and she smiled as he froze the lake. He lifted up into the air and let the clouds and wind forecast snow.

"Do you believe me now?" he flew right in front of her and landed.

"Believe you. I believe in you Jack Frost. You are winter," she smiled at him, "That's the reason I can see you!"

"What?"

"I can see you because I believe in you! That's it Jack!" her smile matched his.

"Do you know what this means!" he grabbed her waist and lifted her above the ground. They floated onto the frozen lake and she could feel the ice stick slightly to her skin. She flung her hands around his neck in hope to not fall. He on the other hand had perfect balance. He twirled her around and they spun together dancing on the ice. She was surprised at the fact that she didn't fall but she stopped thinking about that, she just wanted to enjoy dancing on thin ice. No skates or anything.

"That's the answer!" he twirled her again, "I just have to make people believe. They have to believe in me. I've been trying to make them believe I was there but that's not the same as believing in snow, believing in winter, believing in frost."

She smiled at him; he was almost like a child. She started to think again causing her to fall but he caught her. She felt muscles through his shirt and her face flushed red.

"Jack," her voice was like a whisper as she looked up into his eyes, "How is everyone supposed to believe in you when they don't know who you are? Do you even know who you are?"

He pulled her up so that she was standing. His hands still on her hips.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know."

"I believed in winter, and now I believe in you. Believing in winter is enough to see you Jack but can you get everyone to believe in winter Jack?"

"I…" he looked down to his side, "I can't. But you can!"

That childish smile appeared again.

"What?"

"You can help me get them to believe!"

"Jack, that's insane! No one's going to believe me!"

"But you can try can't you? Please," he gripped her hands and brought them up to his chest before giving her a look, "for me?"

She sat on the edge of the street. Her butt buried in the snow and her eyes focused on the road. No one drove past. She felt someone sit down next to her. The white haired boy. She smiled at him; it was five a.m. and no was out yet. It had been a few days since she danced on ice and during those days she was able to piece it all together. It was still insane, sure and she was uncertain of it all but she couldn't pass up this kind of adventure and she felt something for Jack. Something that bounded them together and made her want, to help him.

"Jack, what happened in your past?"

"What do you mean?" he tilted his head slightly causing her to chuckle.

"I mean what happened when you were a kid."

"I don't think I ever was a kid, I just woke up and saw the moon. I was under a lake, very similar to the one from your childhood but I don't know."

"It's okay Jack," she hugged him.

"Thanks, for being here for me."

"Well who else are you going to talk to? The Easter bunny?" she eyed. He chuckled.

Soon enough the kids were all running out of their houses and one of them through a snow ball at her. She knew all the kids in this street. She rolled up her own snow ball and threw it back at the kid. Another kid jumped on her and a few other kids piled on. She laughed and then roared playfully pushing them all off.

"Hey kids, do you want to know how winter came?" she smiled.

"The sky, duh. Geez Belle," one of the kids said.

"No silly," she shook her head, "It was Jack Frost."

"Who's Jack Frost?"

"Who's Jack Frost?! Are you kidding me?!" she explained how Jack created winter. Jack sat there smiling at her as she told her story. But even by the end of it, none of them believed it. She told Jack just to wait a while. She knew that they would believe. They just had to give them some time.


	2. Part 2

"Why don't they believe in me? Why have you sent me here? I can feel the pull but I don't know what it all means. Why can't you tell me?" Jack rested against his hand as he looked towards the shining moon. Belle walked into the room, making her footsteps loud so he would know she was coming in. She smiled at him sadly as he looked up at her. She walked over to him and took his hand, making him stand up. When she let go she started untying his cape.

"What are you-"

"Trust me Jack," she smiled and he relaxed, "You can't go flying around wearing your old clothes. You can keep them here and wear my brother's blue hoodie. Plus we don't want to wreck those do we; you've had them for about 300 years."

"What makes you think I'm going to wreck them now?" he smirked. She untied the cape and folded it up, placing it on the couch. Jack pulled off his vest and she folded it down. When she turned around he was taking off his white shirt, making her blush at his skin underneath. He was as muscular as she thought.

"What?" he said, eyeing her curiously.

"N-nothing," she stammered. He passed her his shirt and she folded it, putting it with the rest of his clothes. She passed him the blue hoodie, not daring to look at him. Once he pulled it on he smiled at her.

"Suits you, it's the perfect blue."

"I'll take good care of it; I know it's your favourite jumper."

"Easter's coming soon, which means winter is disappearing here."

"And I'll make it the best last days of winter for you. I'll come back here though, every day. I mean, what fun are you going to have without me," he shot up, his head a few centimetres from the roof.

"Jack…" she tugged on his foot and he drifted down, "I'm sorry that I couldn't make them believe in you."

"Hey, it's fine, honestly. We'll find another way," he smiled and shot out of the room to make his grand way on another winter adventure. She smiled at where he had just been. It had been almost four months since she had originally met Jack and now her home was like his haven to come back to. She hadn't really thought about it but it seemed as if she was just a house wife, taking care of him. How she hated that. Belle waddled off to her bedroom. She might as well get some sleep; Jack will be back in the morning. He always is.

Belle awoke with a shuddered. She gripped her own arms and brought them around herself. It had been three days since Jack had come back and suddenly she was getting nightmares. About him, about her, about them. She slugged over to the kitchen and got herself a glass of lemon juice. It was 5.a.m. as she drank her juice. Why hadn't Jack come back yet? She put away the rest of the juice in the fridge. Maybe she should look for him? It didn't occur to her before because Jack was the spirit of winter and he could do all kinds of things but what if something bad had happened. She knew she only felt this way because she was so used to him appearing every morning. She sighed and changed into jeans and a jumper. Her feet were dragged through the snow as she walked down the streets looking for him.

Even though she was supposed to be looking everywhere and being as worried as possible she could only look down to the ground. Maybe he just left, it never occurred to her before but maybe he did. Why wouldn't he? She heard a noise and turned. A dark horse made out of what seemed to be sand was staring at her. She froze, unable to move. Maybe it was fear that made her freeze but she had no reason to be scared of the thing. It just stared at her. There was no logic behind the thing and she couldn't really figure out what it was but in a few moments it was gone. She looked around, preparing for it to appear beside her but it never did. When it didn't jump out at her she tried to figure out where she was. All she knew was that she was a long way from home. She checked her phone, it was almost six. She frowned how could that have happened? Perhaps she was thinking for too long. She dragged herself back. What was she like before she met Jack Frost? She couldn't even remember, she could barely remember how to be without him. It still puzzled her about how he came to be and why he's here but there was something about him that she trusted.

She could see her house now, the light pole in front of it. She kicked some snow as she entered her drive way. She frowned, her hands jammed in her pockets. There he was. The attractive boy with pure white hair that contrasted with his loving brown brows was sitting on her doorstep. The door was flung wide open and she saw him clearly from the light inside. His face was buried in his hands, like he was upset or worried. He looked up suddenly; Belle had made a slight noise from kicking the snow.

"Belle!" he exclaimed racing towards her. She yelped a 'whoa' as his hands wrapped around her waist pulling her into a hug. Her hands automatically flung around his neck as he twirled around with her. She adjusted herself a bit so she could see him now, her arms still around him and his hands gently resting on her hips.

"Where have you been?! I've been so worried!" he exclaimed, worry was an unusual look on him.

"Me? What about you?"

"I'm sorry, Santa's yetis kidnapped me, and then they told me I was a guardian and what not. There was some form of ceremony, but who wants to be a guardian, I tried to get out of there but then the attack on the tooth fairies and now pitch has my memories!" she looked at him with such confusion, "I'll explain inside."

She smiled and buried her head against his chest. She couldn't catch what feeling she had but she was just glad he was back. He held onto her tightly.

It took Jack half an hour to explain what had happened with the tooth fairy and about how they want him to be a guardian. People were starting to not believe in the tooth fairy. They had to help the Easter bunny next and as Belle could recall, Jack and him didn't get along too well.

"So Pitch Black, oh well the boogie man has your memories now, right?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"Got any idea on how to get them back?"

"No, I don't," he smiled sadly, "but that doesn't matter now. I'm supposed to be giving you the best last days of winter!"

"Jack…there's no need for that we-"

"No excuses, you're coming with me," he smirked, that mischievous smirk of his. He grabbed her hand and pulled her outside, there leaning against the wall outside was a sled. She stared at Jack but he was just smiling happily. Nervously she grabbed the sled and put it down where there seemed to be a track. He smirked and lifted into the air after kicking the back of her sled.

"Jack…" she stared looking for him but he wasn't around. She was sliding down the track, fast, faster than any speed she had ever been at. She gripped the sled tight as she was forced forward. She jumped over bins and ducked under ladders, the kids of the street stared with bewilderment. Jack appeared beside her and winked at her as she continued down the track. There was a circle, like one of those that got upside down on a rollercoaster. She cursed as she was sent upside down and around. Then she was back on the smooth safe track. She kept going until she saw a forest. Trees. Right in front of her face. She was going to crash. She knew she was going to crash. She closed her eyes waiting, screaming for Jack as she neared the tree.

She felt an arm around her and she realised she was on the ground anymore. She opened her eyes and looked up to see jack. She gripped the blue hoodie he wore.

"That was beyond fun!" she laughed, "but don't ever do that again!"

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you Belle," he smirked. They started to float down into the forest. When their legs hit the snow ground she felt a form of relief but neither one of them let go for a moment but Jack was the first to. When he did it was to create snowflakes. She smiled at them and they made a crown in her hair.

"I have an idea," he smiled twirling around her, "I'll be right back."

She watched him scamper off. She didn't know where he was going but he knew. Of course he knew. She sat on the snow covered floor and leant against a tree. She wanted him to hurry back but she didn't want to rush him. She started making snow balls. Just a few, to throw and Jack when he came back. After a while she had built a whole pile and was pretty proud.

Belle heard ruffles throughout the trees. She had no idea which direction they were coming from but she could wait, it was probably just Jack. The noise came again.

"Come on Jack," she smiled and stood up but there was something eerie about these noises. She didn't trust them. Jack would just rush in with a gigantic smile on his face. She clenched her fists waiting. A dark horse just like before appeared out of the forest. She stared at it confused. Then another appeared. And another. They kept appearing till there was enough to surround her. She felt a dark smirk as a tall man walked in. His skin had that tint of grey which suited his pitch black hair. She knew who he was immediately.

"I'm not scared of the boogie man," she said immediately.

"You should be. Oh wait, did Jack tell you a little story then, one that made me seem like I was nothing."

She stared.

"Oh but I'm not nothing and you know that don't you."

"Jack will be here, any minute now."

"Maybe but can you count on that."

"You might be able to put nightmares in my sleep but I'm wide awake and I can see you."

"That might be so but awake or asleep everyone feels fear."

Jack Frost appeared. It wasn't her Jack though. He was made of that dark sand that all of those horses were made from. He looked dead though beyond belief. This imposter moved towards her, it had no breath as it moved around her. She felt a shiver go through her spine.

"I know your deepest fear Belle. Your awake you know, and that fear is closer than you think. It's subconscious of course but it's still a fear. Much like Jack's. Your fear is to never be loved. Not only that but to never be loved by him."

"What are you on about?"

"Belle, you and I both know that you are in love with Jack Frost. An immortal none the less, and you, you are a mortal. Beyond that simple fear is a bigger meaning, you think that Jack Frost might love you back and you're scared of that, aren't you? You think that if that's true then you'll die a mortal and he'll live forever, discarding you as a little play toy. Don't you?"

"You know nothing!"

"Oh but I know everything about your fears little Belle," his smirk pierced her deeply. The darkened Jack threw her against the tree. She cursed as a pain shot through her back and shoulders. She slumped down hitting the snow.

"So what?" her voice was cold, "I'm not afraid of you."

"That may be true but you're afraid of him," he said as his version of Jack Frost neared her, "Someday you'll realise that you can do nothing. Someday you'll stop believing. When that day comes, I'll be waiting."

He disappeared along with every piece of dark sand that surrounded her. She clutched her shoulder trying to grab at her back. It hurt like hell. Her body ached and like it was on cue Jack Frost appeared. She didn't want him near her. She didn't want him to know what happened. She sat there pretending she was okay as ache shot through her body. Jack put his hand out and she took it as he helped her up. He happily dragged her off towards something but her vision was getting blurry. It felt like she was watching herself being dragged along by the most intriguing being of all. He was talking about his adventure with a boy named Jamie, how he took him on a sled ride and the kid lost a tooth.

She felt ice against her back. Her eyes flickering. She didn't know that she had passed out. She felt ice through her jeans, where on earth was she? She saw Jack Frost pacing up and down. Belle tried to move but pain shot through her body causing her to groan. Jack immediately turned to look at her. He moved quickly, the air elevating him. His legs were on both sides of her now and his face centimetres from hers. She soon realised she was on an iced lake but she didn't know what she was leaning against. He looked as if he was about to cry but he also looked angry at the same time. She didn't know what he was feeling; lately the Jack she could see was unusual to the happy prankster.

"Jack…"

"Belle, what have you done to me?" she frowned at him, "I don't know what this is anymore. I keep feeling worried, upset, I never feel that but I can feel something more I don't know what it is. You're changing me Belle and I don't know if I want to be changed. You've put a spell onto me I swear."

He moved his head back a little, "I don't even care about winter anymore, I just want to forget about having fun if only I could be with you every second of my waking day. I don't know what you've done to me Belle to make me feel this, I just I don't understand. I just want to take care of you but I know I can't do that I mean your mortal, I'm immortal how's that supposed to work? But I don't think I even care. The only thing I can picture this feeling as is love. But it can't be that. I can't love. I don't understand. What spell have you cast on me?"

His voice was harsh, rough even just spitting out the words he had held back for so long that it took Belle a moment to adjust. She brought her hand up to his face and caressed his cheek for a moment. She pulled him in, close to her. Her lips lightly pressing against his and she could feel his pressing back. She wanted to cry, if only she could let a tear fall from her eyes. Their lips parted for only a second. Jack pressed back against her his lips pushing right up against hers. Her hands wrapped up around his neck. When they parted again she only managed a whisper at his name before his lips pressed against her again. The third time they parted he floated up and shot back. Just like when they had first met.

"This can't happen," his eyes were so sad, so unsure but his words were the surest thing she had ever heard, "How can this happen?"

A tear finally fell from her eyes and rolled down her freezing cheeks. She touched her lips; his brought warmth, though there were frozen lips and tingled like a breath mint he did bring some sort of human warmth.

"I…I have to go," he shot off again.

"Jack…" she managed to stand up. She was wonky and fell again but she kept trying even though she knew she would never be able to find him. Why was pitch right? But she knew she could never stop believing in Jack Frost. She reached the snow and stood proudly. She wasn't going to fall over, she knew she couldn't. She looked to see what was resting on the frozen lake. She fell, sitting down in the snow. He had built an ice castle; it was gigantic and had every single piece of perfect detail along with a bell at the top. Her fist hit the ground hard.


	3. Part 3

_This is the final part in my three part series, if you want me to continue then message me._

Belle sighed as she stirred her soup. She sat at the dining table. She was bored and lonely, like she had been for four months. She remembered that kiss with Jack Frost but cringed at the thought. Pitch was right about her fears, of course he was but she still believed in Jack. She had been waiting for him to sore through her window and apologise with a way for her to live forever with him but that was just a fantasy. Christmas was bound to come in a few months but at the look of things the kids had stopped believing. None of them believed in the tooth fairy, and none of them believed in the Easter bunny but Belle did. It probably didn't matter though, she was eighteen now, she wasn't a child. Every kid she knew doubted that Santa would bring them presents.

She thought that meant that the boogie man was winning but she didn't doubt Jack. He left her in the freezing cold ice that swept through her like shards of pain because of him. Her love of winter was lessening now but she still believed. He left her alone through those four months and Belle didn't know what to go back to, she didn't know what she was supposed to do.

Belle took a sip of her soup. A tear rolled down her eye. Just like every other night, she couldn't sleep anymore insomnia swept over her and she hated that she felt like this. She just wanted to bawl her eyes out. She through her soup across the room and hit the table. She cursed at herself for being stupid which made her hit the table more. She heard something, a noise. She stopped. There was no one, there was nothing but she could feel something there.

"I know you're here!" she yelped.

"Oh darling look at you," it was Pitch. He glided across to her and lifted her chin. She hit had hand away, "told you I would come back."

"Why, is this, your last plea? What can you possibly do to me?"

"Don't take your anger out on me when Jack is the one who hurt you," he appeared behind her and whispered in her ear, "Leave."

"Leave?!" she turned around but he had disappeared.

"Leave. There's nothing left for you here, you might as well stop believing because you see, nobody else is."

She had thought about leaving but she couldn't do that not now, no she had to stay. She began to doubt herself maybe she should leave. Those eight months with Jack it took her a second to like him and an hour to fall for him and she's been falling for him ever since. Like snow.

"If you leave," his voice was sly, "I won't harm a pretty little hair on his pretty little head."

"That's a line from Peter Pan."

"Goodbye Belle," he disappeared into the thickest pile of black sand. Just like the sandman's sand. She felt sorry for Sandy, she didn't know him but she hated the fact that kids couldn't have amazing dreams because he was gone. She wondered off to her bedroom and started packing. It was an instant thing; she chucked her underwear, jeans and shirts into one bag and hurried off to look for her hair brush. She stopped in front of the mirror and looked at herself. No make-up, red eyes, sickly skin from not going outside for months, chipped lips and tears stained her face. It was spring now and she didn't really like spring. She tied her hair back and hunched over the sink in the bathroom.

"A few more days, I'll wait a few more days," she told herself, unsure of it all. She sat on the floor, leaning against the door of the shower. She let the tears continue falling; there was no reason to hold them back anymore. The ground seemed to be getting colder but she had no idea how or why. It was probably the thought of Frost that made them that way. She didn't leave the bathroom. Instead she kicked the bathroom door closed and kind of lied down on the ground. She slept there for a few days and hadn't eaten. She was feeling sick.

Her legs scrapped across the ground as she rushed to the toilet and chucked up whatever was left over from a few days ago. She flushed the toilet and hit the wall of the bathroom. The tiles shot a pain through her hand and she ripped it hard. The back of her head hit the wall. She knew she had to get out of here, the one thing she was good at was running away. She loved winter for more than one reason, the main reason was its beauty and the other was because her dad wasn't home during winter. He did some terrible things to her and she ran away when he started coming back for the winter. Now she had to run away from Jack, from the thought of him even though she didn't want to. She had to move on somehow.

She was weak in the legs but managed to stand up, all the liveliness in her was gone and she was just sickly pale and was starting to get skinnier, if she hadn't been sick or starving she would probably been happy that she had lost weight. She scrambled to her room and finished packing to bags. She then dragged them across the floor to the door of her house. She went back to her room to grab whatever else she had forgotten; she then checked the bathroom, grabbing her hair brush and what not. She stuffed them all in her bag then she walked over to the couch. Jack's old clothes still sat there on that couch, untouched for four months. She sat down next to those clothes. She didn't know what she was supposed to do with them. She couldn't bring them with her, she would probably end up on the couch watching the note book and crying into his clothes but she couldn't just live them here. Though Jack knew he had to come back and get his clothes he probably wouldn't, not while she was there.

She got off the couch and started walking to the door when it flung open. It hit her bags creating a big thud and Jack Frost was flying in. He took Belle's hands and spun her around as he flew in the air. He floated to the ground in front of her smiling childishly.

"Oh man, you should've seen it! We beat Pitch, we really beat him and it was amazing. I mean the kids they believe in me, even the ones outside they believe in me!" he smiled at her waiting for her to smile back.

"That's great Jack," she gave him a smile, one he didn't believe in. She cursed herself for acting so cold.

"Belle, I'm sorry, I'm just so sorry, I-"

"It doesn't matter Jack, what's done is done."

"No it does matter. Don't you see? As soon as we defeated him I just wanted to share that with you. After you kissed me, then I kissed you and well I wanted more and I wanted you. As soon as I left I-"

"Save it Jack."

"But Belle…"

"Jack, you left me on a frozen lake in the middle of a place I didn't even know, to crawl back home. After my back ached and I had passed out due to Pitch. After I had my fears thoroughly explained to me and then they came true. You left me there Jack; I can leave you here just as easily."

"But I didn't leave you easily Belle. How was I to explain my feelings? And my centre is fun I can't just abandon fun. Leaving you was the worst thing I have ever done which brought no joy to me but being with you every day did and then I would have to go off and give winter to someone else and it wasn't all too fun. And I know that if I was ever to be with you, it would be for the rest of your life, not mine, you would grow old and when you passed away I wouldn't be able to give people winter, I might become distraught."

"I know Jack, so maybe this is for the best," her voice became soft, "What is there to stop me from calling my brother right now and leaving?"

"I love you, Belle," his words shot through her, she couldn't even breath, she just stood there with no words, no sounds, unable to say a single thing. He moved closer to her, knowing she couldn't move, "I love you."

His lips shot at hers. Pressing hard as his hands held her waist close to him. Her hands were lightly pressed on his chest, wanting to push him back but she just couldn't. She was being swept away by the mint on his lips and the warmth of his blood. When they finally parted she pushed back slightly so he could look directly at her.

"But this can't work Jack! I don't want you in pain. An immortal cannot love the mortal, because mortals all have the same fate. This will just become an illusion Jack, we all die alone."

"I'll kill myself then, the day you die, I'll die too."

"Jack, this isn't Romeo and Juliet your winter, you can't do that."

"I know, Belle, I know but if my centrefold is fun they how can I bring fun if I'm not with you. Pitch is gone Belle. I love you."

"Jack, this can't work."

"So what? Doesn't it intrigue you though? This is fun and maybe we have a big fight when you turn thirty and we split up or something like that, maybe we aren't together forever and find other ways, at least we can have each other now."

"Jack…"

"Belle, I've never loved someone like I love you."

She relaxed in his hold looking straight into his crystal blue eyes.

"I'll let you go," he said not looking into her eyes for a moment, "If you can tell me that you don't love me. That you don't have feelings for me and that you never had and never will. If you can look me straight in the eye and tell me that you have never wondered."

She looked him straight in the eyes not knowing what to say, or what to think. She knew she couldn't say it, she couldn't lie to Jack she just couldn't. She was stuck here and he was right, maybe it won't work out later on, maybe she could at least try. There was something behind Jack, she could see it. It was a shadow rising. Pitch Black. It must've been a hallucination but she didn't know what to make of it. Jack said that he defeated Pitch. Pitch looked her dead in the eyes and mouthed the word _Leave. _She pulled Jack into a hug to take a better look and Pitch whispered to her. A whisper that only she could hear.

_"I leave Jack alone, if you leave him alone," his voice was like a faint whisper in her head._

She gripped Jack's hoodie, she could've been with him, she wanted to be with him but she had to go because Pitch had found a way to come back. Pitch still stood there waiting.

_"Leave, now. Or I'll torment his sleep with ever bad memory you have ever had and I will make him hurt, worse than you have ever hurt before," the words shocked her. _She didn't want anything to happen to Jack, especially after what she had been through. She pulled back from Jack still seeing Pitch behind him. She smiled sadly at him.

"What is it?" he said to her, worry shot through him, something she was starting to get used to, too late. Her fingers reached up to where his cheek was and she pulled his face towards hers, being a head smaller than him. She reached up and kissed his cold lips.

"I'm sorry Jack," the thinnest tear fell down her cheek and he froze it. The frozen bead hanging there.

"No, don't be sorry, what is it? Tell me what it is," his hand reached up to her cheek as more tears started pouring down her face. She shook her head causing his hand to move away.

"I'm sorry Jack, I can't love you," she cried. She grabbed her bags and slammed the door shut. Her back hit the door and she slid down it her face in her hands crying. She felt like a child, a baby even, she had been crying so much lately but she had to save him. She had to save Jack.

On the other side of the door Jack just stared at where she had been. His hand was out, just one hand, where she had just been. He felt the urge to cry but new he couldn't. He slowly ached towards the couch. He sat down in the couch almost scared. He pulled the hood over his face; he knew she didn't love him. After all that. No. his voice reminded him, she said that she couldn't love him, not that she didn't. Was that the same thing? He grabbed a book that was on the coffee table and through it out the window. He didn't notice Belle staring at the book. It was peter pan. She often thought of Jack as peter pan, there were a lot of similarities. A young boy who can live forever and every single teenage girl would fawn over. Jack grabbed his clothes that were on the couch and through them out as well. He didn't want those, not those reminders. Belle grabbed those too and shoved them into her bag. She wanted a reminder now. She needed it. She would never stop believing in Frost.

Jack groaned and screamed in that house. How could she just do that now? This wasn't how it was meant to be, it's never like this in movies or books. He pulled his legs up and rested his head on them. He just wanted her warmth against his skin. He looked down at his hands and frowned. They were usually abnormally pale with the slightest tint of blue but it seemed as if they were fleshy, like normal hands, they didn't seem frozen like they usually were. He touched his lips, they were still cold at the first touch but it felt as if there was some form of warmth coming through them. His hair was still pure white but his skin was becoming mortal in a sense. He opened the door to see if he could find Belle anywhere but she had already left. He sighed and walked out of the house. There were a bunch of kids down the street awing at the sight of Jack Frost. He smiled, that's right they believed in him. One of them that Belle knew well, through a snow ball at the back of his head. He knew that all of those little kids now knew that Belle was right but he ignored the thoughts about her. He grabbed a snow ball and flew up in the air throwing it back at them.

Belle sat in a hotel room; she had tied the cape around herself and was sitting on the bed of the hotel. She picked up her phone and called her brother.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi Dave," she tried to make herself sound pleasant.

"Hey little sis! Wait, what's the matter?"

"Can I stay with you for a while," she needed to get away from anywhere that had snow in it and her brother lived in Australia, in a state where it never snowed. Sure she hated the heat of the sun and she knew she would end up getting burnt but she didn't care right now. She was so in love with Jack and she knew Jack was going to end up hating her forever but she couldn't risk it. She knew Pitch was still around.

"Sure thing, whatever you need. I'm here for you, but please, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm in love with Jack Frost."


End file.
